<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No.23 Exhaustion by LiGi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036971">No.23 Exhaustion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiGi/pseuds/LiGi'>LiGi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Exhaustion, M/M, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Whumptober 2020, cute merthur, no 23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiGi/pseuds/LiGi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whumptober 2020 no 23 - Exhaustion<br/>Merlin is exhausted after defeating an evil sorcerer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No.23 Exhaustion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>No. 23 – Exhaustion </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is the matter with you?” Arthur complained when Merlin slid off his horse for the second time.</p>
<p>Merlin rubbed his head; now along with the heavy clouded feeling it also ached. He let his cheek fall back onto the hard ground, getting up was too much effort.</p>
<p>“’m tired,” he slurred into the earth.</p>
<p>Hooves appeared in his field of vision, blurry as it was. He rolled over so he could see Arthur, looking down at him from his horse. Arthur was frowning.</p>
<p>“Get up.”</p>
<p>Arthur unsheathed his sword, flipping it around so he held the blade in his gloved hand and jammed the pommel into Merlin’s side. Merlin moaned and squirmed away, curling up into a ball, his head cushioned on his arm.</p>
<p>He was exhausted to his core.</p>
<p>“I’m tired too, you know,” Arthur snapped, jabbing him with the sword pommel again. Tired Arthur always meant grumpy mean Arthur. “I did just slay an evil sorcerer and his entire pack of magical wolves. You hid behind a bloody tree.”</p>
<p>Merlin wanted to point out that whilst hiding behind said tree he had engaged in a silent battle of power with the sorcerer, whilst simultaneously casting spells over Arthur to protect him from the wolves he was fighting. By the time the wolves were all dead and Arthur plunged his sword – to which Merlin had added an invisible coating of fire – into the sorcerer’s chest, the sorcerer had already been reduced to a fragile shell by Merlin’s crushing magic.</p>
<p>So, Merlin felt justified in thinking he had more right to be exhausted than Arthur. Not that he said any of it out loud though.</p>
<p>He just groaned.</p>
<p>Arthur sighed. “Come on.” He dismounted, kicking Merlin in the side gently as he did so. Then reached down and hooked his hands under Merlin’s armpits.</p>
<p>Merlin protested feebly as Arthur hauled him to his feet, leaning him against the side of his horse. His knees were weak, his legs shaking. He could barely keep his eyes open, his head lolling forwards onto his chest.</p>
<p>Arthur put his hands on Merlin’s shoulders and Merlin realised he had been swaying.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Arthur’s tone had changed, dropped and softened in the way it did only when he was worried.</p>
<p>“Mmm.” Merlin tried for a smile and a nod, his sleepy brain giving out on him.</p>
<p>Arthur tapped him lightly on the face, then a little harder when Merlin didn’t respond. He unhooked Merlin’s waterskin from the saddle and poured some into his cupped palm. Then threw it in Merlin’s face.</p>
<p>Merlin flinched and screwed up his nose as the cold droplets showered him. He tried to muster a frown but only managed a pout. The waterskin was pressed against his mouth. He took a gulp.</p>
<p>“Look, we’re almost back to Camelot,” Arthur said grumpily, waving a hand vaguely in the direction of the castle, although they couldn’t see it through the trees and the growing gloom.</p>
<p>Merlin shook himself, took his waterskin from Arthur and had another swig. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and scrubbed. It did nothing to clear the fog from his mind but at least his eyelids didn’t feel quite so droopy.</p>
<p>“Alright, ‘m ready,” he mumbled. He put his hands up on his saddle and feebly tried to pull himself up. His arms shook, too weak to lift him onto the horse. After two failed attempts he collapsed against the horse’s side with a sigh, burying his face in the saddle blanket.</p>
<p>“Here.”</p>
<p>Arthur cupped his hands and bent down slightly, letting Merlin put his foot in his hands and giving him a boost. He swung his leg over the horse and flopped forward along her neck.</p>
<p>“Just stay on this time,” Arthur ordered, dusting his hands on his breeches.</p>
<p>“I’ll try,” Merlin muttered.</p>
<p>Given the headache he had from the last fall, he did truly intend to try and stay on. If only his body would agree and let him stay conscious. The fact his magic felt completely drained as well didn’t help, the usual hum inside him silent.</p>
<p>Arthur strode to his own horse, leapt into the saddle as if he were fresh out of bed – Merlin frowned and rolled his eyes – and gently nudged her to start walking. Luckily Merlin’s horse had been trained to follow Arthur’s so Merlin didn’t have to give her any direction as she started to plod along.</p>
<p>The rocking motion did not help to keep Merlin awake.</p>
<p>He was completely shattered, magically exhausted and physically worn out. He felt like he hadn’t slept for a week. He felt like he’d been run over by a whole stampeding herd of wild cattle.</p>
<p>He knew he was being a little dramatic but as the fog descended on his brain again he let the flighty thoughts dance around his head. He could imagine his bed. All lumpy and hard but heavenly so. He couldn’t wait to just collapse onto it, let Gaius pull the blankets over him like a child. Bury his face in the pillow and drift into nothingness…</p>
<p>“Merlin!”</p>
<p>Merlin jerked in surprise, just managing to grab a handful of the horse’s mane to keep himself astride as he once more slipped sideways.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he muttered blearily to the animal, stroking her neck and fitting his feet back into the stirrups.</p>
<p>“For blessed sake, Merlin.”</p>
<p>“Tired,” he whined again. He couldn’t even make his eyelids open properly this time. He sagged, shoulders drooping, head lolling. Leg slipping over the horse as he tipped sideways…</p>
<p>Strong arms caught him before he hit the ground and he was pulled against Arthur’s chest. His pauldron dug into Merlin’s cheek, but he found he didn’t care. Not having to support his own weight was nice.</p>
<p>“You’re hopeless,” Arthur told him, but his voice had none of the usual irritation or scorn. Maybe Merlin’s tired mind just couldn’t process it.</p>
<p>Arthur half supported, half dragged Merlin forwards. Then bodily lifted him up and sat him in the saddle. Merlin’s hands latched onto the horse’s mane again. There was a jostling and Arthur mounted up behind him.</p>
<p>He leant Merlin back against his chest, cradled by his left arm holding the reins. His right hand held the reins to Merlin’s horse and he clicked his teeth to get the two animals moving.</p>
<p>Merlin relaxed against Arthur, warmth settling inside him. It didn’t take long before his eyes drifted shut again. The gentle rocking of the horse and the steady waft of hot air on the back of his neck every time Arthur exhaled soothing to his weary body and mind.</p>
<p>He untangled his fingers from the horse’s hair and let his hand rest on Arthur’s arm, patting it in a silent thank you.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” Arthur whispered, his arm giving Merlin the smallest of squeezes as he pulled him tighter against his chest.</p>
<p>He let out a huge yawn, turned his head to tuck under Arthur’s chin and let the clouds of exhaustion draw him under. The last thing Merlin was aware of before he slipped into unconsciousness was Arthur pressing a kiss to the top of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I love any and all comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>